My Eternal Guardian
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: (One-Shot) Sherlock and John stumble onto each other. What they don't realize is that they come from different worlds. Quite literally. Can a vampire and a werewolf find solace in each other?


**So , I had a massive Vampire!Sherlock and Werwolf!John kink and this is basically me satisfying that kink! I hope you all like it!**

**The cover is by Tumblr user reapersun who is AWESOME! Thank you for letting me use your wonderful art!**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

"You know this is my turf , Moriarty" , Sherlock growled and Jim grinned , baring his sleek white vampire fangs. Beside Sherlock , stood John. John's growls made the air electric and he bared his teeth , snarling like the true werwolf he was.

Jim had truly taken a risk the minute he had decided to step into Sherlock's boundary. Vampires and werewolves had rules about boundaries and Jim had managed to break every single one of them that night.

* * *

Normally , John and Sherlock didn't hunt down every supernatural creature that crossed their territory. Some were nomads , and were quiet souls. John often invited them to lunch , and Sherlock would sit with him and behave as politely as he could.

Some came with the intention of setting in their turf , to which they had no objection to either. They did , however , conduct a intensive test to find out who could live on their land and who could not. Their rules of living were simple. The first one was , don't kill anyone on their land. The second one was , never get in the way of their work.

Any creature that broke those rules was , well , never seen again.

Molly Hooper was a charming young Shapeshifter that worked with Sherlock from time to time and she was the only person he could find tolerable. Except John , of course.

John and Sherlock's situation , was -

well , complex to say the least.

John Watson had moved in with Sherlock Holmes and didn't realise his new flatmate was a cold-blooded vampire. He was a new werwolf , only 3 years old , so it took him a long time to identify Sherlocks vampire scent.

Sherlock however , was centuries old. Nobody knew for sure. If you ask him , he'd tell you to sod off , but thats what all the vampires say. He had identified John on the first whiff of his scent but had just continued like nothing had happened. Sherlock just hid his fangs and welcomed John into his world and life.

He didn't expect John to find out so quickly , though. It all started in a cold winter morning.

* * *

"I'm bloody freezing , Sherlock" , John complained sitting on his chair , trying to read the newspaper and Sherlock huffed , sitting on his sofa in a meditating position. Vampires didn't feel the cold so Sherlock found no use to keep a heater but John was extra sensitive to temperatures and was noticing the rapidly declining temperature.

"I don't have a heater" , Sherlock said , drawling out his words and John growled lightly. Sherlock smirked. It was known , of course , that winter brought out the animalistic nature of werewolves. John could snap at any moment and unleash his inner wolf. But he had more self-control than Sherlock had anticipated.

"I'm making tea. Want some?" , John asked , and Sherlock shook his head.

Fascinating.

All winter he had been trying to rile John up so that he could see what he would do. But nothing. John had been kind , considerate , beautiful , amaz-

Sherlock shook his head as if to physically remove the thought from his brain. It would be wrong. So very wrong.

"You could get off this couch , you know. Go shopping or something" , John joked as he passed from behind Sherlock's couch. Just as Sherlock was about to reply , he froze. His nose rose to the air and he sniffed the air carefully before letting his gaze fall to Sherlock.

"You smell… different. Did you change your cologne?" , John asked and Sherlock nodded rapidly.

"Yes. I did. Good on you to catch my changed colo-"

"You're lying" , John said flatly , coming in front of him and sitting down on the chair opposite to him. Sherlock could see John's body was tense and his hand was grabbing the chair so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Yes" , Sherlock said , and stood up , hoping to be intimidating and John stood up too , but somehow , looked more intimidating.

Sherlock knew he could easily outrun John , if John was caught off guard. John kept his cup of tea down and stepped in front of Sherlock and looked him in the eye.

"I didn't smell it until now" , he said quietly as he sniffed again and tried to place the scent.

John suddenly growled and his eyes turned bright yellow. He unexpectedly pushed Sherlock against the wall. Sherlock's body tensed and he was a few seconds away from baring his gleaming fangs , from pure instinctive nature. But then John did something more unexpected.

He licked Sherlock.

Sherlock froze as he felt John's hot tongue lick his cold neck. He let out a haggard breath , even though he didn't need to breathe. His hands dug inside the wall he was clutching.

"John?" , Sherlock quietly asked and John looked at Sherlock.

"You're a vampire. Of course" , he said cooly and backed away slowly , his eyes relaxing. He went over to his cup of tea and picked it up and sat on the sofa casually.

Sherlock was still feeling frozen and not in control of his limbs but managed to walk a few steps up to John.

"So , you do know you're a werewolf" , Sherlock said , but it was a statement. John smiled. "I black out on every bloody full moon. And once , I video taped myself. That was about 3 years ago. Of course I know , you daft git" , he huffed and Sherlock's eyes few wide.

"You're not afraid of me.." , he said and John laughed. "Afraid? Sherlock , I've seen you shoot people with rifles and dissect cows. I wish I was afraid of you. But I do like the danger" , he joked.

"I can also read minds" , Sherlock countered and John gave a little huff of annoyance.

_You could do that anyway , couldn't you? ,_ he mentally thought and Sherlock smirked. John was a keeper.

"John. You do know that we're supposed to be immortal enemies" , Sherlock mused and John snorted.

"That never stopped you before"

* * *

It was only a matter of time before they bonded. There was no glowing light or angels singing. It was simple.

They were sitting around the flat one day , Sherlock playing the violin and John replying to his emails when Sherlock stopped and looked at John intensely.

"Yes?" , John said , looking at Sherlock with an amused smile.

"I love you" , Sherlock said simply and John stood up and huffed indignantly.

"Took you long enough , but at least you said it. I love you too , if you're wondering , by the way" , he said , laughing and Sherlock was stunned because this was not the reaction he was expecting.

John rolled his eyes , crossed the floor in two long strides and kissed Sherlock.

* * *

Jim Moriarty was a stubborn man. He knew he would be provoking the werewolf and vampire that had marked a part of London. The werewolf's claw marks and the vampire's scent overpowered his vampiric senses , but he stood his ground. It wasn't everyday you got to have fun with a bonded vampire and werewolf.

The moment Moriarty stepped into Sherlock and John's territory , they felt a jolt.

* * *

They were in the park , casually longing around. Well , Sherlock was sulking because John had insisted that he needed physical exercise.

Sherlock bared his fangs when he felt an unwanted visitor come into their territory and the hair on the back of John's head stood up.

Sherlock quickly scanned the new vampire's mind.

_blood…slaughter…begging and crying for mercy…._

_random faces with fear strewn on their faces and prayers gracing their lips…."please"….."no"…"help"… _

Sherlock only had time to send this message to John telepathically before John broke out in a run.

They raced towards the boundary line , almost matching each other's speed before they came to a rest seeing a man with a suit grin manically. The area was pretty secluded with lots of forest cover so Sherlock's oceanic eyes turned black and John's teeth bared as he growled intensely.

"What do you want?" , Sherlock said as Jim laughed. "I just wanna have some fun" , he said and Sherlock shook his head. "I can read you mind , Jim Moriarty, Fun is the last thing you want" , Sherlock growled and Jim took a hesitant step back seeing that now John's eyes had turned a faint yellow but he attempted to not give in to the duo.

"Ah. A Talented one" , he mused. Talented vampires were rare but not unheard of. Like the name suggests , they had a number of mental or physical talents , sometimes at the same time.

"Leave" , John growled , as he stepped in front of Sherlock and Sherlock bared his teeth , but this time in a coy smile that seemed to say _"My bond mate will kill you"_

Moriarty dipped his body in a graceful bow before smirking , "Until we meet again", and then in the blink of an eye , he was gone.

"John" , Sherlock said placing a soothing arm on John's shoulder. "Sherlock , he.. he wanted to kill the people here" , John said quietly as Sherlock flipped him and kissed him soundly , his human teeth slowly nibbling at John's lower lip in an attempt to calm him.

"I would never let him harm anyone. I will always be with you. I will protect you with my life" , Sherlock said slowly , breaking away from John's lips as John swallowed his words like a gospel.

"I love you" , John said and Sherlock kissed him again and John moaned into his mouth and smiled as he felt Sherlock's smile on his lips.

_Always._

* * *

**Aww! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS? **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
